Moonlight Ambitions
by Black Blazing Cypress
Summary: My life was a cycle, rarely changing - as is the life of a shinobi. A tool's life some may call it. That was how it was, until a strange ordeal takes place. Now shaky alliances are being created as the kidnappings increase and it seems as though bloodshed it unavoidable. With death looming at everyone's door, what must be sacrificed to find the peace that was lost? Use of OC.
1. In the Moonlight

**Summary: My life was a cycle, rarely changing - as is the life of a shinobi. A tool's life some may call it. That was how it was, until a strange ordeal takes place. Now shaky alliances are being created as the kidnappings increase and it seems as though bloodshed it unavoidable. With death looming at everyone's door, what must be sacrificed to find the peace that was lost?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto (sadly), that right belongs to someone else... **

**A/N: So I wasn't planning on posting this story, but I wanted to see how many people would be interested in this story and think that I should continue it, so feedback is appreciated. Thank you! By the way, this will be the ONLY chapter written in first person, the rest will be in third.**

* * *

** In the Moonlight**

I watch as the blood oozes down the wall of the living room. The man, freshly dead, slumping to the ground with a small thud. My kunai, still in my hand dripping, with red liquid, matching that of the man, and I still poised and ready to attack.

I concentrate on my surroundings, listening for noise of others or signs of any attacks headed my way. Hearing no one, I cautiously place my kunai back in its holster on my thigh. I do not dare drop my guard though, there still may be others, so caution must be taken.

I leave the man and make my way to the front door of the house with stealth. A battle cry erupts from my right and I see a man running towards me with a knife. He eyes seem completely blinded by hatred, so much that he cannot think clearly. With expert covertness I use my katana and in one fluid motion he is dead long before he could make any attempts to kill me.

It is a crystal clear night, the moon shining brightly down on me. A light breeze blows my long red hair as I arrive at the rendezvous point, a tree, near the center of the living complex. As I make my way there I pass countless amounts of dead bodies, streaked with more red liquid. The town looks abandoned. When I arrive, Minoru, my partner, is already there, waiting for me with his back against the tree trunk.

We share nods, and he breaks the silence, "I trust that everything went well?" I roll my eyes, knowing he can't see them under my mask. His question denotes that he does not trust me to accomplish a this simple mission. I give a little grunt in annoyance.

"They're all dead, not one survivor. There is no doubt about that." I curtly reply. He nods again and we jump from our spot and begin going from rooftop to rooftop making our way away from the dangerous quiet of the little complex. After the concrete buildings have waned, it's forest. The moon light creeps through the canopy of trees, providing some light. We jump from branch to branch in silence. Minoru isn't much of a talker, not that I mind anyway, I enjoy the silence.

As we continue to make our way back to the village, I reflect upon our previous mission. An assassination mission. Those were pretty uncommon missions surprisingly. Well for our village they were surprising, I don't think it's that strange for others. I just do not particularly like killing. Taking away someone else's life, even if they were criminals, it's just not something I favor. Yet, here I am making my way back from the Oshiro complex - a village on the outskirts of the Land of Grass. Minoru and I were ordered to kill them off because they were creating a weapon in order to start another ninja war. An alarming thought at the very least. Now prevented, do to their murders.

The night was beginning to pass as I heard birds chirping and an orange glow coming through the treetops. Strangely enough, I hadn't had to use a lot of stamina during the mission, so I was not as tired as I would have thought I would have been. Minoru on the other hand seems to be breathing quite heavily.

"Minoru? You seem quite fatigued. Perhaps we should stop for a while." I suggest, as I glance over at him. He gives a simple nod in reply and we begin our descent to the forest floor, quite the distance from the branches we were currently jumping on. We stop and I watch as Minoru sits down, back against a tree trunk. His breathing turns slow and I know he's asleep.

I make my way away from his sleeping form and take a walk, surveying the area. I come across a small lake and kneel down by it. I remove my mask and stare down at my reflection in the clear water. My cerulean eyes look quite luminous. I take some water and clean my face, pushing back my red hair. I cannot help but feel eyes on me. Looking around suddenly I see no one.

I promptly tuck my hair behind one of my ears and then place the mask back on my face. Minoru will have awoken by now, he does not like unnecessary stops and tries to avoid them.

And I was correct, as arrive at the place we had stopped Minoru is up and about, and I feel an air of annoyance surrounding him. He is most likely mad that I decided to take a short walk away from the resting place.

He says nothing and begins to make his way back up the trees and begins to travel again. I follow closely behind, knowing we are not far from the village.

It is about sunset when we arrive at the village gates. They seem to call us back to them. The village of Konoha, in the Land of Fire. It's truly a tranquil place, and a sight for sore eyes. As we walk through the gates we get waves from both Izumo and Kotetsu. Minoru waves back as I just continue on my way to the Hokage's tower. I know a new mission will probably be presenting itself soon, so I want to rest.

We stroll through town and I hear snippets of conversations, on in particular strikes my interest, "I know! Isn't it cool! Naruto's team and Guy's actually saved the Kazekage!" one of them said in triumph. "This will totally strengthen our alliance with them, don't you think?" The other replied just as triumphantly.

So Naruto and them rescued the kazekage? Ha. It's strange how many people's outlooks on Naruto flipped in such a short period of time. And now saving Gaara, huh. Minoru and I continue on our way.

Minoru knocks on the door three times before and "enter" is heard from the other side. He beckons to me and we make our way into the hokage's office. Minoru begins to tell the details of the mission and tales of its success. I nod every once and awhile to fortify and justify the occurrences. We wait as Tsunade - sama turns and looks out the window.

"And there were no survivors? For sure?" she finally asks turning back to us. We shake our heads and she nods in somewhat deep thought. I wonder what is troubling her, but I won't ask. She looks up with a new attitude and says. "Alright! Minoru, you are dismissed! Akai, I need to talk with you privately." Minoru bows and takes his leave.

"You've heard of the Akatsuki, correct?" she puts forth the question. In reply I just nod. Who hasn't heard of the Akatsuki? "Good. This mission I'm going to send you on is very dangerous and only requires the best," The best? I roll my eyes. "Therefore, this mission is for the locating and spying of the Akatsuki," with the last word she slams her hands down upon the desk.

Locating and spying on the Akatsuki? That seems dangerous. Tsunade stares at me for what seems like forever awaiting my reply. I just give her a brisk nod of my head.

"That's good. You'll be leaving in the next few days," She hands me a scroll, "this scroll contains the location of one of the hideouts that we've already located and has been destroyed, you may want to start there," she adds.

"Yes Hokage - sama." I utter and grab the scroll which she has placed in front of me.

"You are dismissed then." That is her final remark at which I turn and head for the door of the office, "Akai," her voice stops me in my tracks and I glance back seeing she's looking out the window again, before saying, "Don't die." I give a slight bow and leave the office.

The streets of Konoha are still as animated as ever, even if the sun has set. As I walk on the path towards home, the street - lights suddenly turn on, illuminating everything in a glossy white light.

I am contemplating what it is Tsunade - sama had said. If the mission is so dangerous as she says, then why send only me? Why not a whole ANBU squad. That seems like a better option than me, as a soloist. And her last words to me, '_Don't die,' _what's that supposed to mean?

Eager to get home, I pick up my pace and begin to jump from rooftop to rooftop. I feel drained for some reason. I see the apartment complex where I live just up ahead. I live on the top floor, the sixth. Alone.

Not that I always used to live alone. In fact, I used to live with Hideki and Ai, my foster parents, but unfortunately they do not live with me anymore, though I'm used to their absence. A single pang of pain racks my heart as I think of them, but it's gone as soon as it came. No sense on dwelling on the past. You can't change what's already occurred.

As I enter the chamber, I take off my sandals and place them by the door, and walk further in. I immediately go to my bedroom to get cleaned up. I take my mask off and place it down on my vanity. I also remove the ANBU armor or padding, whichever it's called, and place it down on a chair near my bed.

After doing that I grab a fresh set of clothing and make my way to my little bathroom that is connected with my bedroom. I turn on the shower, making sure it's nice and warm, and then strip out of my uniform. My stick skin is desperate for a shower and I get in.

The warm water feels extremely nice and I take this chance to wash my hair, an extremely difficult task, due to its long length. I spend ample amounts of time in there, but I must get out if I'm to do other things. I grab my towel and after drying myself off a bit, step out of the shower. I dry the rest of the way and place on my usual garb that I wear when I'm not on a mission.

I brush out my hair and put it into a long braid, the end still dripping due to its dampness. I clean up the bathroom a bit, placing my towel back on its hanger, and walk back out of the bathroom. I grab the scroll Tsunade - sama gave to me and walk out of my room heading to the kitchen.

I grab an apple from the fridge and sit down, breaking the seal on the scroll, and opening it up to examine its contents. As I see the coordinates I notice a note towards the bottom of the scroll.

_Akai, _

_These are the coordinates for the Akatsuki hideout that's been destroyed. Kakashi and Guy's team were the ones who discovered the location and Sakura who destroyed it, along with killing the Akatsuki member, Sasori. What's more alarming is what happened before. Kakashi's team was confronted with Uchiha Itachi and Guy's with the Akatsuki member we have identified as Hoshigaki Kisame, though it seemed as though they were not really there, but used others as their so - called "puppets". Sacrifices. From the sand. _

I stare down at the note. If Tsunade knew it was an Akatsuki mission, then why did she send Naruto? Is she trying to have him captured or killed? It's dangerous to send him on these types of missions. I wonder if he's in the village? Maybe I could go and talk to him. I'm about to close the scroll until I notice another note, this one sends anger through me and I scowl. Who does _she _think she is?

I close up the scroll, replace the seal and put it back into my bedroom, angrily. I put my sandals on and close the door shut.

By now, it's dark outside and the moon is shining down once again. I begin my casual descent down the six flights of stairs and then make my way to a place that Naruto may be at: Ichiraku. That boy spends too much time eating ramen, it's unhealthy.

As I arrive, Teuchi sees me and knowing that I'm not here for ramen, replies "He's not here, he said something about a mission," A mission? Alright. I turn to leave, "something about this mission leading to Sasuke." He adds quickly.

I stand still. Sasuke? As in Uchiha Sasuke, the rogue ninja? Naruto's still hell - bent as ever for him? Ha, it's Naruto, of course he's still just as hell - bent. But is that really a good thing? The last time those two saw each other a big battle took place. Eh, whatever, not my business anyways. I thank Teuchi and turn down his offer of ramen.

Instead of going directly home I decide to take a short walk through the village seeing as it's such a lovely night. I pass various assortments of people and somehow my wanderings lead me to the park. I used to love the park when I was a little girl. Hideki and Ai would bring me all the time because I would beg them.

The park itself is quite barren, having the appearance of being abandoned, though I suppose it is relatively late for children to be out and about playing. Taking a seat on the swing I begin to stare up at the moon. It's a full moon and it's quite huge.

My next mission's is on the Akatsuki huh? Lovely. A criminal organization. I'm spying on them. By myself. Sometimes I really do wonder what passes through Tsunade's head that possesses her to make me take this solo mission.

All of a sudden I hear a twig snap behind me and I'm up in a millisecond, my kunai in hand. I'm ready for any oncoming attacks. I was trained to be alert. But... I may have overreacted. I watch as a small squirrel scampers through the bushes. I let out a sign. After calming down I drop the defensive position, but keep the kunai in hand, returning to my place on the swing. As I kick off I suddenly feel an arm wrap itself around my waist. And another around my mouth to keep me from screaming I suppose. Seeing as my kunai is still in hand, I stab the arm around my waist as the person lets out a hiss of pain.

I get up during their momentary lapse, ready to confront them. But, no one's there...

~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~

**So? How many people would be interested in a continuation? Please let me know, and I'll post the next chapter. Thank you again! **


	2. The Kidnappings Commence

**Summary: My life was a cycle, rarely changing - as is the life of a shinobi. A tool's life some may call it. That was how it was, until a strange ordeal takes place. Now shaky alliances are being created as the kidnappings increase and it seems as though bloodshed it unavoidable. With death looming at everyone's door, what must be sacrificed to find the peace that was lost? Use of OC.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto (yet). Time to kidnap Kishimoto... You heard nothing.**

**A/N: So here's chapter two. I just wanted to thank Angelwiththeblackestwings, Blazing Fire Dragon, and Alwendil for their reviews! As well as shadowdragonspirit for favoriting and following! Now on with the story!**

* * *

**The Kidnappings Commence**

Kidnappings.

In Konoha.

Jounins, ANBU, and other high - ranking shinobi - gone.

Without a trace.

Akai knew from the minute she was unpremeditatedly brought to the Hokage's office after only seeing her yesterday, that something was indeed wrong.

But kidnappings?

The last time something like this occurred Orochimaru was the culprit. But that seems highly unlikely this time seeing as he was far, far away (or so they hoped) with dear Sasuke - kun. But could he be the evildoer once again? Last time it took it took an extremely elongated amount of time to figure out he was the one causing problems. Back then Akai was only a child.

Akai, standing in the Hokage's office surrounded by fellow members of ANBU, was fervently wracking her brain for possible situations, reasons, or suspects for this strange case. Something clicked. Last night. Was it possible that said kidnapper was trying to get her last night at the park? If so -

"Furthermore, the culprit only seems to attack at night. And only when there is a or semblance of a full moon," the Hokage's voice broke through her thoughts, snapping her out of her daze, "I want answers, this is perhaps one of the strangest cases we've ever had. You are all to look out for peculiar activity - find me the criminal responsible for these attacks - Konoha's security is threatened. Dismissed!"

Only Akai and her small team remained, awaiting further instructions. Tsunade had wanted them to complete a certain mission in accordance to the sudden kidnappings. In glancing at the pacing Tsunade, Akai came to her resolve. Now wasn't the time to plague the Hokage of last nights actions. Tsunade seemed on edge as it was and Akai came to this conclusion rather quickly.

As Tsunade ambulated about the office, Akai's thoughts somehow drifted to Jiraiya. The man would want to know about these strange kidnappings and the Akatsuki spying mission she had been given. Whilst Akai was completely loyal to Konoha, her allegiances also lay with the great Toad Sage. She had been his pipeline to all things Konoha ever since she became an ANBU. He had known her father well, and sought her out for this particular purpose.

During the rule of the Sandaime Hokage, no one knew where Jiraiya was. No one except Akai. She managed to send him messages via birds in code holding the heavy secrets of Konoha plans and any information on the infamous criminal organization, the Akatsuki.

Of course no one knew of this. Not Tsunade, a woman extremely close to Jiraiya and the Godaime Hokage, not her advisors (personally Akai did not trust them in the slightest, they always seemed to be hiding something not to mention that Danzo, he was just flat out creepy), and not even Naruto, Jiraiya's trustee apprentice and friend of sorts to Akai knew of this. It was a silent agreement of sorts between the two and an unbreakable bond was forged between them as time wore on. Jiraiya was the one person she trusted above all. Besides Minoru of course. Though before she could further think about him, Akai was brought out of her daze by, once again, Tsunade.

"Minoru has gone missing." Tsunade let the news sink in as all the normally emotion deficient ANBU, froze and looked at her in what could be only be described as horrified shock, Akai no different. How could someone such as Minoru be kidnapped. They were no fools, if Minoru was kidnapped then the culprit was someone of true power. Minoru was truly strong, and if he was gone, then the person orchestrating this was strong as well.

After glancing over the ANBU Tsunade began to talk again, "He was last seen at his mother's home by his mother, she claims that he said he was going out for a walk and never returned home that night," a scowl was set on Tsunade's face as she continued, "After he did not return, she panicked and went to go look for him," reaching into her pocket, Tsunade pulled out what seemed to be a small bracelet soaked in crimson,"This is what she found, on the steps to her porch."

Placing the bracelet on her desk, Tsunade beckoned for the ANBU to come forward and inspect it. Surely there must be some sort of mistake, Minoru would never be so careless as to allow himself to be captured. When Akai reached the desk, her heart sank and her stomach clenched, all doubts were washed away. She blanched.

"We don't know if it's his, maybe it was all a big understanding," Komachi chimed in apprehensively. The poor kunoichi seemed to be in denial that their comrade could have been taken as a captive. The other ANBU seemed to be the same, mumbling that the bracelet couldn't have been Minoru's. Akai knew better. The crimson soaked bracelet was definitely his. After all, she had been the one to give it to him.

**Six Years Ago**

_Soft gusts of wind soared through the trees as the two made their way from the training ground and back to the village. Akai, a girl of ten years was jumping beside her mentor and friend, Minoru. A man of seventeen at the time. His short cocoa colored hair shined from the dim glow of the sun's rays coming through the foliage above. _

_Minoru wasn't particularly social, to say the least, he was more of a 'speak when spoken to' type of person, and being with Akai was no different. He rarely smiled and they usually only conversed when he was scolding her during their training and when giving orders during a mission. _

_They had met the previous year, when Akai was inducted into ANBU at the measly age of nine. At first Minoru's attitude was that of scorn and inferiority. Her, a petty girl of nine in ANBU? How preposterous. Though as time wore on his icy heart and attitude towards seemed to melt and that's when the training began. _

_The other ANBU refused to train with her because they thought of her as fragile and weak. So henceforth she was left to practice and train alone. And so it happened one day, Minoru stumbled upon her while she practiced with her kunai. They seemed to never miss, he watched in amazement at the girl who could only be called one thing: a genius._

_After days of watching, he realized her strengths lay in taijutsu and genjutsu while she was decent with ninjutsu, though it could use some work. As well as her stamina. He approached her with stealth, hoping to startle her a bit and was surprised when she turned to face him with a smile and asked, 'So you finally decided to come out did you?' After that they worked together almost everyday perfecting ninjutsus and it was then that Minoru learnt of Akai's kekkei genkai. __Suwāru-me. Of course at first he was startled by it, but later he came to realize its true beauty._

_Despite all the hardships towards her, Akai extremely grateful towards him. He didn't have to train with her. He chose to. And that was enough for Akai. _

"_Minoru?" the girl asked, eyes brimming with unusual excitement as they stopped their jumping and mediated down to walking through the forest. _

"_Hn?" he questioned and she rolled her eyes. Minoru, the ever talkative. Honestly he's as bad as that Uchiha._

"_Here." she said bluntly pulling out the gift from her skirt pocket and holding out a small package towards him. Mild shock crossed his features before he accepted the package. Opening it, he saw a beautifully made bracelet, crafted with different colored threads and the utter most precision. How could she know of his birthday? He had rarely told anyone._

"_Don't look at me like that," Akai said while gazing off into the distance, "I obviously know it's your birthday, idiot," turning back to him she added, "I'm your friend, I'm supposed to know these things." _

_Friend? He looked at her superciliously. She thought of him as a friend? No one had bothered to call him such before. And his next action startled _her. _Minoru smiled at her and pulled her in for a hug. At first she stiffened, also not being one for blunt displays of affection, but upon realizing that this was Minoru she hugged back._

_A silent promise was made that day. They were friends. And they would _always _be there for one another._

Standing in the Hokage's office, Akai felt sick as her gaze once again landed on the bloodied bracelet of her friend. Her ANBU teammates still badgered Tsunade with their denial.

"No," Akai all but whispered, though it was heard, all eyes turned to her, "No." she spoke with more confidence, "This is definitely his, the way it's frayed shows it was cut by a katana or kunai and as the blood is a deeper color there, I say it was blood from his right wrist that stains it." After a moment she added, more to herself than anyone else, "He always wore it on his right wrist."

The rest of the meeting went by in a blur as Tsunade gave orders to go and investigate anything having to do with Minoru's disappearance. Akai had been assigned, along with another male ANBU on the team to go and talk with Minoru's mother to see if more information could be found on his desertion. Her mind was jumbled with all sorts of questions and the other ANBU, was no better.

Upon arriving, an eerie air seemed to surround the quiet house. Akai could not stop the nagging voice in the back of her mind telling her that something was wrong. But what exactly could it be?

They slowly walked up the porch, as the cracked wooden stairs creaked from age and use. Controlling her emotions and putting on the facade of calm, Akai lightly knocked three on the aging door. Everything here looked decrepit, as if no one had lived here in a long time. Weeds were overtaking the yard, the windows cracked and covered in grime, looking as if they could use a good soaking.

Akai and the ANBU waited for a few moments and Akai contemplated whether to knock again or not. Before she could make a decision though, the sound of light footsteps and the door was opened by a short lady, eyes bloodshot and puffy with long hair greasy and graying.

"You must be here to ask me a few questions, right?" Her voice sounded dead as she looked at the two guests on her stoop.

"You're Minoru's mother correct? I've heard a lot about you from Minoru. I'm Akai, his friend." At her name, the woman's eyes seemed to brighten considerably.

"Oh! Akai? I've heard about you as well. You must feel as I do. My poor baby boy, who could have possibly taken him away?" the woman practically shrieked and almost started bawling again. After a brief glance towards the other ANBU and meeting his gaze she knew they were both wondering the same thing. Was this woman even mentally stable?

At once she was speaking again, "Come on in dearies. I was just about to make some tea, we can talk then." The woman gestured for them to enter, taking off their shoes at the door they walked in looking at the barren and dimly lit hallway. The walls were empty save for one single picture frame with Minoru in it. As Akai and the ANBU went to go examine the picture, they missed the sadistic smirk the old woman made as she shut the door. Like a predator tricking their prey.

"Well, this way to the living room," the woman says, eyes dead again as she slightly slouches when seeing the picture of a smiling Minoru from his academy graduation. They follow after the old woman as she leads them into what is the living room. It's just as barren with an old, faded green couch and matching chair with a small wooden coffee table and small light hangs from overhead as flies buzz around it.

"You dears wait here and I'll go get the tea. Make yourselves at home." They make their way over to the couch and hesitantly take a seat. The woman comes back a few moments later with a tray in hand.

"Here you are my dears." Akai takes one as does the other ANBU. He takes a sip, nose cringing in slight disgust, but quickly smiles politely. That's enough for Akai to not drink the tea. She places it down on the coffee table and begins her questioning.

"Ma'am can you please tell us about last night?" she starts out slowly, adjusting her tone to compassion. Hopefully not scaring the woman away.

"Well," the woman starts, after taking a sip of her own tea, "Minoru came over last night to visit me and check up on me, he thinks I'm too old to be alone," she waved her hands before continuing, "he arrived around eight last night I believe and said he was going to spend the night," she solemnly looked down at her lap, "After about an hour of cleaning up the house and talking, he decided he wanted to take a walk. I told him it was too late and too dark outside but he wouldn't listen," a sob escaped her lips, "I - It got too late so I went out t - to see where he was and I found his bloody bracelet and I - I just want my baby boy back." The woman starts sobbing hysterically with her hands covering her face, at this Akai ascends from her place at the couch to go to the woman and wraps an arm around her crying form. And then the madness begins.

Suddenly the woman removes her hands from her face. Laughing. Maniacally. All signs of tears gone from her face like they were never shed in the first place. Akai surprised, tries to take a step back, only for an arm to be wrapped around waist and a kunai placed at her neck. The cold metal object stings slightly as it digs into her skin.

"Hello Akai-kun," a voice says. Not the woman's voice though. A dark chuckle escapes the person as Akai struggles. The other ANBU gets up in alarm only to fall down on the hardwood floor.

"The tea," Akai whispers.

"My, my, very perceptive are we?" another dark chuckle is emitted from the person. Taking the momentary pause the person used to chuckle, Akai breaks free from the hold. As she turns to face the person she stiffens. A smirk plays upon the offenders lips as he takes her in. Quickly turning, Akai runs from the living to the closest door and opens it, hoping for a place to escape to. A horrid stench erupts from within, filling her nostrils and causing her to gag. Looking within she can see a marred body of what can only be Minoru's mother. By the stench, one can tell she's been dead for a while.

She hangs by the neck from the closet ceiling, eyes still open but clouded over, blood covers her chin. Large stab wounds cover her body, as the flies swarm around her, rotting flesh their new favorite treat. From the stab wounds, Akai deduces that she must have been tortured before death. The murderous intent from behind halts her train of thought and causes her to stiffen. He... he must have done it. With a glance over her shoulder she can see him smirking at her.

"Oh, do you like it? I thought she made the perfect closet ornament." He says with a smirk still ever present on his lips. Her walks towards the coffee table, "Though I must thank her, she gave me a wonderful son to experiment on. If only I had the final piece of my puzzle." He briefly pauses before uttering one word. "You."

Of course, it must have been him. The one at the park. The one who took Minoru. The monster. He watches as the gears turn in Akai's head and as she glances at him he gives her a malicious grin.

"Ha, you are correct. It was me at the park that night." In an instance he is behind her and he whispers in her ear, "I have need of you, Akai-kun, join me." The last words are barely said. Akai snaps around, kunai in hand and he laughs, with his own sword he slices deeply into her stomach, "You cannot kill me, not yet anyway. You have... potential. You will come to me. The kidnappings are just the beginning." With that he backs up into the shadows, disappearing and Akai sinks to her knees as a cold sweat covers her body. The wound he gave her in bleeding profusely, but she ignores it.

The loss of blood though, caused her head to spin, as she delves through her memory for any hints of who the man was. She knows she seen him before, but where? And the world goes black.

~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~

**Well that's it for now! Thank you for reading and please review. Until next time...**


End file.
